The One Who Stole My Heart
by SofiaMichaelis
Summary: I was bored and made this. I know its small and probably bad, but I gave my best. Its been years since the last time I wrote something, so yea...


_The One Who Stole My Heart_

This is a purely fan-based story!  
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

Sofia Michaelis AKA Me, obviously belongs to me :V

All rights reserved.

"Cana, stop drinking already! It's your 5th barrel and its still 10 am!" , Lucy shouted.

"Ah, who caares. Just let me drink woman!"

"And there goes another barrel... Sometimes I wonder if the guild has a infinite storage of alcohol back there." Lucy sighed.

The guild looked so calm when Natsu and Gray werent there to beat the shit out of eachother. Although Juvia wouldnt stop making a fuss whenever she heard Gray's name coming from another girl's mouth.

"Hey Mira. I'd like the usual please." Erza said as soon as she entered the guild.

"Hey Erza! Can I ask you a question?!" Lucy jumped of her sit and ran twords Erza. She looked excited about something, but what?

"Sure. What is it?" The red haired answered while eating her piece of cake.

Lucy's face began to get red and her head started to look at the ground. "D-do you.. hum... Do you know if... if Natsu's seeing someone...?"

Erza almost choke on her cake. What kind of question was that?! "_Cough! _E-xcuseme.. What?" She tried not seem surprised by that question. "What do you mean seeing someone, like, dating a girl?"

"Hum... Y-yea... Do you know?"

"I think not, but I can ask him if you feel that embarassed"

"No, its fine! I-I can ask him myself!"

"Then ask him now. He just came back from a mission and is heading this way with Happy behind him" Mirajane said with a smile from ear to ear, pointing to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Yo! 'Sup guys? Did'yall miss me?!"

"No not really. Have you seen my Gray-sama?!" Juvia answered, slowly killing Natsu's big smile.

"Why would I know where the Ice-Princess is?! As much as I care he can be taking a never-ending mission in the North Pole."

"Party killer. _Hmpf!_" Juvia walked back angry at Natsu.

"Hey there Lucy!" Happy flew twords Lucy, hugging her.

"Welcome back Happy, Natsu."

"Hey Lucy." Natsu greated her, while giving Mirajane a sign that he wanted his usual.

"So hum... N-Natsu can I talk to you?"

"Shure. Shay et, I'm ewahing" He had his mouth full of food while answering her.

"Can we hum... private?" The blonde blushed hard, and squeezed Happy with the nerves. Happy was already chocking and she almmost threw him and shouted sorry.

Natsu swallowed the food he had in his mouth and followed Lucy, intrigued. Why did she want to talk to him? And in private? What was going on?

_Did I do something wrong again?_

Lucy took the Salamander to the exterior part of the guild (the exit but in the outside) and started talking.

"Ghhhh... What time is it?" the ice mage asked to himself while getting up. He woke up naked as allways, not beeing able to find his pajama pants. Went to his bathroom, took a piss and went back to bed. He didnt want to get up, not after the beautifull dream he was having. He just wanted to go back to sleep and re-start that dream again. But then he saw that it was almost lunch time, realising he couldnt sleep more. _"Dammit!"_

After fiding his clothes and get dressed, Gray went to his kitchen, see if he had anything for lunch. Huge desapoitment when opening his empty fridge.

"Looks like I'm lunching with the others at the guild... Maybe see a mission or two. Im getting pretty low on money."

Grabbed his jacket and followed the well known way to the guild.

As started to get close to the guild's entry door, he saw Natsu, but he could see he wasnt alone.

"What's that flame-brain doing at the guild's door? And whos he talking to?" He gave a few more steps until he could see who was in front of the Dragon Slayer. It was Lucy. Gray wondered what they were talking about, but that didnt last long.

Lucy looked so happy. She jumped and hughed Natsu, and he replied her with a kiss.

Gray could feel a slight burn in his chest, but he didnt care.

"_Hmpf. _Looks like Flame-brain got himself a girlfriend."

He just kept walking to the guild. Sat beside Erza, who hade enomerous dirty plates of cake beside her.

"Hey Gray. Fell asleep again?"  
"Yeah. Just didnt want to get up I guess. But my fridge was empty and I dont like my stomach to be empty. So I came here." He called Mira and asked for a vanilla icecream with cherries. Well, that was unnusual Erza thought.

"Hmm... I didnt know those two were dating." Mirajane looked a little surprised and a bit sad. "Aww! Looks like I lost. Cana was right. Hey Cana! I owe you 200 jewels."

"She's busy with her drinking contest against Bacchus" Erza pointed at them.

"Again?! Its the seccond time today!" Mira shouted getting angry because she was the one to clean all the mess those druktard were making.

"Wait a minute: Mira and Cana bet if Natsu would date Lucy?"

"Yeah. But I wont tell against who"

"Ehh? Why?"

"Because I dont think those two will last long. And when that day comes, youll be ready."

Gray didnt quite caught the last words before Erza left, but he didnt really care much. He just went back to his ice cream and tried to enjoy it, but thats when Juvia came out of nowhere.

"Gray-sa-maaaaaaaa~! Juvia also wants a kiss!"

"Not now Juvia. Wait, what do you mean by also?"

"Well, Lucy and Natsu are all lovey-dovey over there, kissing eachother like a real couple! See" she answers, pointing at the couple.

Gray felt that burn in his chest again when he saw Natsu and Lucyy together.

_Whats going on?! Why... Why did I just...?!_


End file.
